Memories
by living-angel13
Summary: Olivia Benson has moved on with her life but Elliot hasn't will it workout for the 2 of them


It has been 3 years Olivia transferred from SVU to Homicide and she

hasn't kept in contact with anyone. She has moved on with her life, but yet

Elliot misses her very much.

Elliot was on his way home while going through the channels on the

radio he stopped at a song he thought sounded nice until he heard the lyrics.

The words played through his mind and then thoughts of Olivia played

through his head like a movie. It just then started to rain blurring his vision

and the next thing he knew he was laying in a ditch. Then unconscious.

When he finally opened his eyes he was looking at Cragen. Slowly sitting up he saw Fin sitting next to Munch and Casey talking. As he looked around someone was missing. Olivia. Where is she he thought? Cragen looked at Elliot's worried face and knew something was wrong.

"Elliot what's wrong?" Cragen asked.

"Where is Olivia?" Elliot asked in a soft voice. This got Fin, Munch,

and Casey's attention. He didn't remember. Cragen looked to Munch and

Fin and then turned back to Elliot.

"Um, Elliot she isn't here" Cragen replied.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked almost through tears. Before Cragen could answer Elliot drifted off to sleep. Cragen just stood there and stared at the sleeping Elliot. Munch, Fin, and Casey walked out of the room leaving Cragen standing there. Just as Cragen was leaving the hospital out the corner of his eye he saw a tall pretty brunette female standing next to a tall handsome man looking to be police officers he kept walking.

Instead of going home he went to central park and sat on a bench and just thought about the past. He remembered the first time Elliot and Olivia met. It was 11 years ago at the Police Commissioners picnic. All the SVU precincts in New York gathered every year for it. It had been two weeks after Elliot's old partner Samantha was killed in the crossfire between a perp they were chasing after and them. Cragen remembered the look on both Elliot and Olivia's faces when he introduced them to each other that day. It looked like love at first site. And indeed it was. At least he thought. Through the years he watched the two of them fight and argue and then make-up. But this must really have been bad. Considering it has been 3 years since everyone last saw her. Except Elliot, he doesn't remember her leaving. He had to do something. But what?

Later that night Olivia Benson had just got home. As she flicked on the lights and they flooded the room she immediately noticed the pictures around the living room. She had just now got used to seeing pictures of her new family. Such as her new colleagues, her new boss, and her new partner. As she stood in the living room looking at the pictures on the walls and the shelves she started to smile. She saw a picture from the previous year at the Christmas party. There she was with her new best friend Jensen (Jen) and Jensen's partner Joshua (Josh) laughing at something her new partner Benjamin (Ben) had said. They looked so happy together just like she used to be happy when she was with her old family. But 3 years away from them has changed her life completely. Olivia sat down on the couch and just looked around. On the bookshelf there were 2 gold frames with her pride and joys, Emma Serena Benson and Ethan Elliot Benson. They were only 4 months old. Olivia adopted them the day they were born. She was working on a case where a 16 year old girls mother was killed by her ex-husband. Olivia had gotten very close with the girl. The girl was pregnant and was due any day. When the girl went into labor Olivia was at the hospital with her the doctor told Olivia that the girl might not make it through the birth and that the doctors needed to know what to do with the twins. Olivia had no idea that the young girl wanted Olivia to adopt her babies. Olivia agreed and then that same night the twins were born and the mother died. Olivia took one look at the first baby which was a girl and immediately knew what her name was Emma Serena Benson. Emma after the mother and Serena after her own mother. The second baby which was a boy Olivia named him Ethan Elliot Benson. Ethan after the babies grandfather and Elliot after her ex-partner who happened to be her best friend at least she thought. Olivia took the twins out of their car seats and held them close to her and just smiled at them. The sleepy babies looked up and smiled.

The next morning Olivia woke up to the wail of Emma she looked over at her alarm clock which said 8:30. She got up and walked into the nursery. Leaning over the crib as soon as Emma saw Olivia she grinned and then cooed. No later then 2 minutes Ethan started to cry. This was the best part of the day knowing that Emma and Ethan would wake her up instead of her alarm clock. Olivia picked up the cooing baby and put her on the changing table. Then picked up Ethan and put him on the changing table next to Emma. She then walked over to the closet and looked for something for Emma and Ethan to wear. Looking at the clothes hanging on the racks she picked out a blue jean jumper and a green shirt for Ethan. For Emma she found pair of tan shorts and a pink tank top that said "Princess". At the bottom of the closet she found 2 pairs of sandals a pink pair for Emma and a brown pair for Ethan. She dressed both babies and took them to her room. Olivia looked in her closet for clothes. Emma and Ethan laid on the bed and cooed at each other. Olivia pulled out a brown tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts and her sandals. In the bathroom she put on some make-up and then pulled her long brown hair up into a clip. She stared at herself in the mirror. Over the last 3 years she had grown out her hair and it had gotten darker. Looking into her room she saw Emma and Ethan smiling at each other. It was so adorable.

At 10:30 the door bell rang. Emma and Ethan were sitting in there swings asleep. Olivia answered the door it was Ben.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah just got to get Emma and Ethan" she smiled and turned around. Ben followed her in and grabbed Ethan and the diaper bag. Olivia grabbed Emma and her purse. Both babies asleep they left. In the car Ben already had the bases for the car seats. Olivia put Emma in the car and Ben put Ethan in the car. Then they drove to the park.

20 minutes later they had arrived at the park. Olivia looked out the window and saw people that she worked with. Right away she saw Jen and Josh chasing after each other. She saw her captain talking to another detective. Also the district attorney Miranda Blake who saw Olivia and walked to help her. Ben took Ethan out of the car. Olivia took out Emma and handed her to Miranda who then walked over to the captain with the baby. Olivia grabbed the diaper bag and then walked with Ben over to everyone else. Jen and Josh came running over to Olivia and Ben talked awhile and then took off after each other again. Olivia's captain William Grant smiled at the twins and the twins smiled back. Miranda and the captain played with twins while Olivia and Ben went to talk to the other detectives. Jen ran past Olivia and grabbed her by the arm and took off. Josh ran past Ben and grabbed him by the arm and then took off. Jen had a water balloon and as she saw Ben and Josh she threw it. It hit Josh right in the back of the head. Olivia laughed. Josh heard Olivia laugh and chased after Jen and Olivia. Ben right behind Josh caught up to Olivia and picked her up off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked her legs around wildly and then finally gave up. Ben walked over to his captain and grinned. When Ben got to his captain another older man was walking over.

"Will it is so nice to see you" said the other man who happened to be Captain Cragen from the 1-6. Ben just stood there with Benson over his right shoulder. Cragen stood there and stared at Ben. Ben's captain turned and looked at Ben.

"Ben what in the world are you doing to Liv?" asked his captain.

"Wait as in Olivia Benson?" Cragen asked.

"Yes sir the one and only" replied Ben with a huge grin on his face. Cragen walked around Ben and lifted up Olivia's chin. Olivia was looking into the face of her old captain. He smiled.

"Olivia how are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh good" she answered.

"And you?" she asked.

"Just fine" he replied with a smile. Ben finally put her down. Cragen saw the other captain holding a baby.

"Hey Will is that your grandson?" Cragen asked looking at the grinning baby. Will looked down and then back up.

"Well you can say that but actually he is one of my detectives child the DA has his twin sister" Will said.

"Oh" Cragen said. A few seconds later Miranda walked over with Emma. Miranda handed Emma to Olivia and then walked away. Emma started to cry Olivia gave Emma to Ben and Benson went to find the diaper bag. Olivia walked back with a bottle in her hand.

"Emma, hold on sweetie mommy is coming with your bottle" Ben said to the crying baby. As soon as he said that Cragen turned and looked at Ben.

"Is Olivia her mother" he asked referring to the screaming baby in Ben's arms.

"Yes she is and his mother to" Ben said pointing to Ethan who was smiling at Cragen. Cragen just stood there and didn't say anything. Olivia handed Ben the bottle and he fed Emma. Olivia saw Cragen's face and she knew that either Ben or her captain told him about Emma and Ethan. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"Hey Olivia the guys are here and they probably would like to see you" Cragen told Olivia. Ben looked at Olivia. He waved his hand and told her to "go". She hesitated a moment and then followed Cragen. Olivia saw Munch, Fin, Casey, Elliot and another very pretty girl. She stood in one place for a moment and thought to herself this what we used to look like except that would be me. She thought looking at the other girl. They look happy. Munch and Fin were talking with Casey, Elliot and the other girl. Out of the corner of her eye Olivia saw a tall pretty blond walking towards the others. Olivia looked at her face closer and then realized who it was. Alex. It was Alex Cabot her best friend that was put into witness protection. She must be out of the witness protection she looked great. Casey let her hair grow long and it was a deep red. Alex cut her hair shoulder length. The other girl had long black hair and was beautiful. Cragen had walked away from her. Olivia stood there unable to move it hurt so bad to see this. Her best friends looking happy without her. She then got the courage to go over to them and so she did. Munch saw her walking and ran over to her. Then everyone else saw her and followed Munch. Olivia just stood there smiling. The new girl walked over with Elliot and Fin.

"Hey, Olivia this is Elliot's partner Gabriella Lopez" Fin introduced her to Olivia. Olivia stared at the woman who was being introduced to her. What did Elliot think of her? Alex and Casey hugged Olivia. Elliot just looked at Olivia not knowing what to do. Olivia pulled Casey off to the side.

"Hey Casey what is wrong with Elliot?" Olivia asked. Casey looked at her as if she were going to cry. Olivia looked into her eyes and at that time she knew something was wrong. But what? Casey finally said something.

"Um Olivia the other day Elliot was in a bad car accident and the doctor said that he had a memory relapse" Casey said. Olivia stared blankly at Casey's face. The only thing she could say was "what". Casey looked at Olivia and felt bad. Both women walked back over by the others. A few minutes later Ben came walking over with Emma. It looked as if she had just been crying.

"Liv, Emma wants you" Ben said as he handed Emma to Olivia.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked.

"Oh, he is playing with Miranda" Ben replied. A moment later Josh and Jen came running over asking if Olivia knew where the captain was. Jen had a bucket of water and was chasing after Josh. When Olivia turned back to Munch, Fin, Casey, Alex, Gabriella, and Elliot they were shocked. Olivia looked at them and grinned.

"Are you guys okay" she asked them. They continued to look shocked and didn't say anything.

"Who in the world were those people?" Fin asked. Benson smiled.

"Well the woman is Jensen but everyone calls her Jen the guy she was chasing is Josh they are partners and the guy that brought Emma to me is Ben he is my partner" Olivia informed them. They stared in confusion.

"Wait then who is Emma?" Munch asked pointing at the baby. Olivia looked at Emma who was now smiling.

"Well Emma is my daughter and the other one is with the DA Miranda Blake" Olivia said to them. Munch's jaw dropped to the ground. He didn't know what to say. The woman he thought of as a niece now had 2 children. But when?

"What do you mean the other one?" Fin stared at her confused.

"I mean Emma's twin brother Ethan" she replied with a laugh. Now they were really confused. Munch thought to himself if Olivia has 2 kids she must be married. But he was wrong. Ben then came over and wrapped his arms around Olivia and took Emma from her. Munch and Fin looked like they were going to faint. Ben walked away with Emma in his arms laughing to himself.

"Olivia was that…" Fin said pointing. He didn't finish his sentence because Munch jumped in.

"Was that your husband?" Munch asked with a nervous tone in his voice. Olivia laughed and said "no, that is my partner". Casey and Alex stared at each other thinking "oh my god". 2 minutes later Jen and Josh came running over and grabbed Olivia by the arms and dragged her off. Everyone stared at the two detectives dragging Olivia off. They then heard music from the other direction. Then they saw Jen, Josh, and Olivia dancing on the stage where the d.j was playing music. Fin recognized the song right away. "Miss New Booty" by Bubba Sparxxx . Jen and Olivia looked as if they were dancing in a club. Josh just danced along with them. Munch looked as if he were going faint right there. Alex and Casey were shocked to see their best friend dancing the way they didn't think she knew how to. Elliot just stared didn't know what to think when he saw his best friend dancing with another cute guy. When the song was over Olivia hopped off stage with the other two. Ben who was standing in the crowd was laughing and smiling. Olivia ran over to her laughing partner and gave him a hug. Elliot and the rest of the 1-6 just stared. The woman who everyone saw as a family member was gone, to a new family.

Later that night while Ethan and Emma slept, Olivia cleaned her room. In the closet she saw an old box that had "pictures" written on it. She pulled it down from the top shelf and looked at it. Inside the box there were pictures and photo albums. At the bottom of the box there was a photo album with the word "Memories" on it. She opened it and saw pictures of her and Fin at the Christmas party, the whole squad at the office parties, her and Munch picking on Fin, her, Munch, and Casey pushing Fin's face into his birthday cake. And other pictures. Some she laughed at, some she cried at. But the last one was of her and Elliot at the last Christmas Ball kissing under the mistletoe. She had remembered that one very well because, Munch and Fin pushed them both under the mistletoe and also because that was the last picture that she had of them together. _Elliot probably had lots and lots of pictures of him and the new girl. And Munch and Fin probably treat her like a sibling or in Munch' s case a niece. And then there was Casey who was probably Gabriella's best friend along with Alex. _Olivia sat on her bed crying while she thought about them. Her family was gone. Just like she was gone.

She crept quietly down the hall and peeked in on the twins. Both Emma and Ethan were fast asleep in there cribs. Olivia walked down the hall into the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the radio and started to read her book when the song that started to play on the radio got her attention. She listen to the song and realized the song was practically telling her story. The song reminded her of Elliot. _How could I do that to him just up and left him without telling him. _She thought to herself. A moment later the phone rang. She picked it up right away before the ringing woke the twins.

-Hello- she answered.

-Olivia- the voice answered. Olivia just froze it was Elliot.

-Yes- she replied.

-Can we talk?- he asked.

-Yeah sure- she smiled.

-What's the address?- he asked.

-1215 86th Street in Brooklyn- she answered.

-Okay I will be there in 20 minutes- he replied.

-Okay good-bye-

-Bye- she replied. As she hung up the phone she just stared out the window. It sounded if he had been crying before he called. _But I have never seen Elliot cry _she thought to herself.

20 minutes later Olivia heard a knock at the door. She rose from the couch to answer it. When she opened the door there stood Elliot with tears in his eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him cry in the 8 years they had worked together. Whatever it was it was big. Especially for Elliot Stabler tough New York cop to cry. She let him in and he sat down on the couch. Olivia walked across the room and sat down next to him on the couch. Elliot looked around and saw the pictures on the walls and shelves. He didn't see a single picture with Munch, Fin, Casey, Cragen, or anyone from the 1-6 matter a fact. Not even one of him. Olivia saw him looking around.

"Kind of different huh" she said following his gaze around the room.

"Yeah" he replied still looking around the room not looking at her.

"A lot can change over 3 years" she grinned. She watched Elliot. He put his head in his hands and sighed. As soon as Elliot looked up at Olivia they heard a soft cry coming from the room down the hall. She got up off the couch and walked down the hall to the nursery. When she walked in she saw Emma in her crib crying. So Olivia picked her up and rocked her in her arms. When she turned around to walk out of the room she saw Elliot standing there watching her with a smile on his face. A moment later Ethan started to cry. Elliot walked past Olivia leaned over into the crib at the tiny little boy. Elliot picked him up and rocked him. Suddenly the fussy baby quit crying. Olivia grinned as she watched Elliot rock Ethan back and forth.

The next morning Olivia rolled over and saw Elliot sleeping next to her. She grinned and scooted closer to him and went back to sleep. Elliot opened his eyes and saw Olivia and smiled and went back sleep. Olivia rolled to the side and looked at her alarm clock it said 10:45 she thought it sounded quiet in the house. When she got out of bed she smelled the aroma of fresh made coffee in the air. She walked down the hall and saw both babies sitting in their swings asleep and Elliot in the kitchen making breakfast. She couldn't help but grin.

"Wow the great Elliot Stabler makes breakfast" she giggled. Elliot turned around and laughed.

"Oh yeah I thought you should know that Cragen is having a cookout for the 1-6 today at his house" Elliot told her. Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Um Elliot if you haven't noticed I don't work at the 1-6 anymore I haven't worked there for 3 years" she informed him. He looked at her and grinned.

"And what are you smiling about Stabler?" she asked him. He just stood there and tried not to laugh.

"Olivia Serena Benson just because you don't work at the 1-6 anymore doesn't mean you can't come with me" he explained. She giggled.

"Okay, I will go with you" she said. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

About 2 hours later Olivia and Elliot got the twins ready and then left. When they arrived at Cragen' s house Olivia started to get nervous. She made a bad impression of herself the other day at the picnic when she was with Ben and her colleagues. Elliot had already brought Ethan into the backyard where everyone was. When Elliot walked into the backyard with Ethan in the baby carrier his fellow co-workers all turned and gave him a suspicious look. Munch and Fin turned around and saw Elliot. Munch grinned and looked at Fin.

"Oh my god it's Elliot Stabler with a baby" Fin laughed at the comment his partner just made. Then Olivia came walking back there with Emma and everyone was surprised to see her. People were even more surprised to see her there, with Elliot. When Cragen came out of the house with Huang and Casey he was stunned he just stood there on the deck. He was in complete amazement when he saw Benson and Stabler together. It was like a dream come true.

1 year later Cragen was standing in a church room with the bride to be.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asked turning around to look at him. She walked over to him and smiled.

"I remember when I first met you" said Cragen.


End file.
